The Woes of a Cab Driver
by when the lights go out
Summary: You can't trust anyone, except for those who drive Taxi's. Two-shot. Disclaimed. Rated T for language.


**The Woes of a Cab Driver**

_**Cameron Fisher**_ stood alone on the balcony of one of the many Harrington Penthouses, the beat of the music inside thrumming inside of his head. Cam absolutely loathed parties. There absolutely nothing to do. Sure, he could go and try to flirt with a girl, but he would never actually develop any kind of relationship with her. The only reason he came was because the whole soccer team was there and Derrick, the captain as well as his best friend, would be disappointed if he did not show up.

"Camerrr-ann!" someone slurred from behind him. Cam quickly spun around and saw that it was Plovert.

"Hey," he said, knowing that Plovert was probably searching for a pretty girl to steal away with for the night.

"Have yah seen Leeshhhaa?" Plovert slurred again. "I need somfin from her."

Plovert and Alicia had been going out for about 3 months now, but they were both cheating on each other. Cam didn't really see the point in going out with each other if you were going to be sleeping with other people. But before Cam could answer Plovert's question, he passed out on the floor of the balcony, forcing Cam to catch him before he caused himself some serious injuries.

"Great," Cam muttered under his breath. He dragged Plovert over to a chair so that he wouldn't be able to lay in his vomit when he decided to throw up, which would most likely be very soon.

_I should probably take him home so he doesn't end up getting raped or something._ Cam thought to himself. _Actually, I don't think he'd mind that._ He chuckled to himself.

"C'mon, Plovert," he said to him. "I should get you home before you...die or something."

"But Caaaaamm! The party hasnevun started yet." Plovert slurred.

"You've had way too much to drink, " Cam told him.

Plovert just laughed.

* * *

_It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife._

_**Layne Abeley**_ was sitting alone in her bedroom thinking about her ex-boyfriend, Derrick Harrington. She knew that he was a player. She knew that she would probably get hurt. She just thought that maybe, she would be the one to change him; the one he actually fell in love with.

She remembered every word exchanged, even though it wasn't much. It had still hurt her very, very much. Especially when she closed her eyes and could picture it it in her mind.

_Tears slipped down her flushed cheeks._

_"Derrick," she said._

_"I'm sorry, Layne. I really am. I just...it just hasn't been the same between us and I just...I don't feel a connection anymore. I'm sorry, baby, but I really did love you at some point." Derrick said to her._

_Layne just kept crying harder and harder and eventually, he just...walked away._

A _bing!_ from her computer shook Layne back into reality. She glanced at it and saw that she had gotten a new message from her best friend, Claire Lyons.

**From: ClaireBear**

**To: Weird4Life**

**Subject:** FWD: Party!

-Original Message-

_Where: the Harrington Penthouse._

_When: 7 P.M. - whenever you bitches want to leave!_

_Who: YOU!_

_Wear: Casual_

_**NO PUBLIC SCHOOL KIDS ALLOWED!**_

_-Layne,_

_I know that you probably didn't get this invite from Derrick, but I thought that you should come to the party to, I don't know, take your mind off things I guess. Besides, maybe Derrick will see you and want you back or something. Maybe you can make him jealous (: Wouldn't you just love that? Lol, anyway, you should definitely come, since everyone is going to be there EXCEPT for you. So come! I'll be expecting you on the balcony by no later than 9 P.M. SHARP. Trust me, something special is going to you MUST COME!_

_Lots of Love,_

_ClaireBear (:_

**-Reply- -Delete-**

Layne smiled.

May this was what she needed. A party.

If she was lucky, Derrick might even see her kissing another guy and BEG for her to come back!

She smiled to herself and checked her watch. It was almost 8:30, she could make it to the balcony by 9. Maybe Derrick would be the surprise waiting for her there, but there was only one way to find out. She was definitely going to this party.

She was so intent on making Derrick jealous, that she didn't even remember that Claire didn't use 'ClaireBear' as her e-mail username anymore.

* * *

_**Massie Block**_ and _**Dylan Marvil**_ had just finished forwarding Derrick's party invitation to Layne from Claire's e-mail when she suddenly popped out of nowhere. They quickly deleted the e-mail from her 'sent' notes and closed out that window when Claire saw what they had in their hands.

"Hey! What are you guys doing with my laptop? I've been looking for it EVERYWHERE!" she cried.

Massie and Dylan smirked at each other.

"We were looking up the latest Marc Jacobs handbag," Massie lied.

"Yeah, you always have to keep tabs on those things. I mean, what if you accidentally bought _last year's bag_ online instead of the one from the new Fall Line?" Dylan told Claire.

Claire shook her head; those girls were _always_ thinking about how they would appear to the public.

"Well come on, Kristen's looking for you guys. And where's Alicia?" Claire asked. She had never liked calling Alicia "Leesh" because it reminded her of a dog or something. But maybe she deserved it, considering the fact that she _was_ a bitch.

Dylan shrugged.

"She's probably off fucking some guy," Massie replied, dismissing the subject quickly. It was no secret that her best friend was a whore. In fact, she seemed to be proud of having fucked every good-looking boy on all of the sports teams except for Cam Fisher, Derrick Harrington and Danny Robins.

Claire just nodded.

"Alright, let's go," Massie commanded, looking at her Coach watch. Ten minutes until nine. She led the way towards the dance floor, or more specifically, towards Derrick Harrington.

* * *

**Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
